


King of the New York Streets

by bananeyfish



Category: Escape from New York (Movies)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananeyfish/pseuds/bananeyfish
Summary: You meet the legendary Snake Plissken on Manhattan Island Prison. He feels bad for you and offers to get you out, but he wants a favor in return.
Relationships: Snake Plissken/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	King of the New York Streets

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the "Chock Full o' Nuts Girl" because I felt sad that she didn't get to kiss Snake before she died. I tried to make this gender neutral, but being a cis woman and having a cis woman's perspective, I can't guarantee perfection. Also I couldn't think of a title, so I just used the name of a song by Dion Dimucci. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it and looking at Kurt Russell while I did.

Snake Plissken was known almost everywhere he went; they called him a hero, but not one for the public eye. You had heard the legends and stories like everybody else.  
"He's tough. Tough as nails. Rough and wild right down to the exterior. If a glare could kill, his body count would've doubled. Maybe his lost eye was by design. Military had to suppress a weapon like that."  
You weren't really ever quite sure what that meant, but you didn't think you'd be able to handle meeting a one-man army like that. You also didn’t think your life would go into the downward spiral it did in the winter of ‘97.  
Arrested for a crime you didn’t commit, you were shipped off to New York Maximum Security Penitentiary just like all other criminals were since the prison reform in 1988.

Two years you'd been in this hellhole, no chance of parole. It never made any sense to you, keeping "criminals" of all stripes in one big cell, free to kill and scheme as they saw fit. Maybe it was a way to keep people from committing any crime at all; scaring them into staying in line. Every day was like the last, but with a new nightmare around every corner. Each day was just about finding food and water, avoiding the Duke’s gang, finding a new, safe place to sleep, hoping you didn’t get stabbed at night, and repeating, day after day. This day however, brought a surprise your way.  
You had been in a cafe, abandoned like every other business in the city, hoping to find something usable, when you heard footsteps entering behind you. You dove into the corner and covered your mouth, hoping this stranger didn’t see you. Not hearing anything for any time after, you uncovered your mouth and sighed in relief. Too soon. You felt a metal barrel against your head.  
“On your feet. Now.” A soft voice urged you.  
You put your hands up and slowly rose to your feet, looking your attacker in the face. Before you stood a tall, muscular man with an eyepatch over his left eye. He wore a black sleeveless shirt and tactical camo pants. He is armed to the teeth with guns and explosives, unlike anyone you’ve ever seen inside or outside of prison. Somehow he seemed familiar, but you knew this was no one you had ever met. He slowly lowered the gun seeing your genuine fear, but did not take his eye off of you. Then suddenly, you remembered where you had heard about someone fitting this description.  
"Plissken..? Snake Plissken? The hero from the papers? You don't look anything like I expected..." You spoke quietly as you looked him over in awe.  
Indeed, the grim legends of the man sounded much more monstrous than the man you were now faced with. He was very intimidating and did not look like a man who took kindly to jokes or time-wasting, but his remaining eye still held a gleam in it that you would have never expected from a man with a body count under his belt.  
"What, you expect some buzz-cut square, ready to stick their neck out for a thankless world?," he scoffed, "You can look for that man 15 years ago. He's long dead."  
"No, I mean...," you tried to backpedal, not wanting to upset him, "Some people say you're a monster of some kind; that your gaze can kill a man with a single glance, that you kill men for scuffing your boots, that you fight like a man possessed by a demon."  
He gazed carefully back at you, curious almost.  
"A monster, huh? Funny how things change once someone's behind your back."  
You looked at his face. He didn't seem to be upset at all. His expression was one of genuine amusement... and disgust.  
Not thinking, you grabbed one of his hands in reassurance.  
"Oh, well, I didn't mean it like that, Mr. Snake. I don't think you're a monster. That's just what some folks on the outside say."  
He looked down at your hands wrapped around his. He didn't pull away, but he didn't seem particularly impressed either. He let you hang onto his hand for the time being, and took a drag on his cigarette with his free hand.  
"What about you? What's your story? You don't look capable of much, let alone something criminal." He looked you up and down as he spoke, taking in every detail. His question clearly held no genuine interest.  
Your eyes widened a bit, now feeling some of the legendary force behind his gaze. It felt different though; this look didn't seem to hold as much contempt and anger behind it. You shook your head and dropped his hand, just now realizing that you were still holding onto it, turning away to look down at the diner bench.  
"Just.. government corruption. I was just the one who had to take the fall in place of justice. Sometimes it's more important that people have someone to blame. It keeps them from getting restless I guess."  
"Can't say I'm too unfamiliar with that." Snake spoke softly, but it felt like he was closer than before.  
His breathing and footsteps were so quiet you hadn't heard him step closer to you; this was likely a last realization for many of his foes as well. You spun around, worried you'd end up like so many others who faced Snake Plissken, but he caught your shoulders in his hands. Similar to before, this didn't seem to have malice behind it, but rather, it felt like it was a gesture of concern.  
"What are you doing?" You tried to remain calm as he held you by the shoulders, blocking anywhere to run with his entire body.  
"Didn't want you tripping and splitting your head open..."  
"But why did you get so close...?"  
"Well... I understand what it's like being the scapegoat. That's fine for someone like me, but someone like you just... Doesn't belong here..."  
"Nothing can get me out now. I'm just going to have to hope I'm lucky enough to stay alive and fed, or lucky enough to die quickly." You said quietly, looking down between the two of you.  
"I'll get you out." Snake spoke just above a whisper. You responded just as quietly.  
"What..? How..?"  
"I have a glider hidden on one of the roofs. How I got in. There's just enough room for one more. Sure Hauk will understand." A smirk crossed his lips at the thought of inconveniencing his commander.  
"You'd do that for me..? Why? What can I do to repay you?"  
"Honestly... I don't know why... I do know something I want though.." He spoke before leaning in close, looking you in the eye for a moment, before blinking slowly. He didn't like the vulnerability, but he knew what he wanted.  
You leaned in slowly to meet his lips, and gave him a gentle kiss. This wasn't unpleasant by any means. You broke away from each other and gazed shortly into the other's eyes. A split second of shame, a longer moment of desire, and he quickly leaned back in, hungrier this time. Now that he knew you wanted him too, nothing was going to hold him back.  
Squeezing your rear and picking you up, he spun around to press you hard into the corner wall, completely immobilizing you as the kiss continued. He greedily pressed his mouth to yours, giving you only moments to catch your breath as he needed them, before continuing to move on his own agenda. It had been years since Snake had been with anyone, and though he was aware of the steps and finesse required in romance, he was no longer a man who paid much mind to these things. When he wanted something, he was prepared to get it one way or another.   
Pressing his mouth against yours, he forced your mouth open, eager to get a deeper taste. You gave him what he wanted, allowing small moans to escape from between you. His tongue pressed against yours, and his body begged for closeness, flooding all of your senses as though he were the only thing in the world.  
He placed an intimidating knee between your legs, and pulled his shirt off in one fluid motion, revealing a large tattoo on his stomach of a cobra whose tail and body were hidden beneath the seam of his pants.  
"Will I get to meet the rest of your friend there..?" You breathed in an attempt to be flirtatious.  
No expression crossed Snake's face, he quickly leaned in to get back to what he wanted.  
"Maybe if you're lucky." He growled.  
Your hands felt across his firm chest and strong shoulders, frantically trying to take in as much of his body as you possibly could. Snake wasting no time responding in kind, yanking down your sleeve to kiss and bite along your neck and shoulders, occasionally letting out deep throaty sounds of approval. You squeezed his shoulders and back as his mouth roamed your bust, taking tastes of whatever pleased him.  
Finally, Plissken could take no more. He tore his mouth away from you to growl by your ear.  
"Think you're ready for the rest of me..?"  
You nodded as you caught your breath. You were tired, but not ready to quit. Nor did you want to before getting to enjoy the rest of this man.  
"Good..." A smirk almost crossed his face as he spoke.  
Snake put one hand on the wall next to your head and the other on your shoulder, gently but firmly pushing down, guiding you down to your knees. He leaned back from the wall, staring you down intently as he unbuckled his artillery-laden belt, letting it hang around his waist. He rolled his head slowly to the side, studying your face carefully before working his pants down over his toned thighs.  
Now you were getting the full picture you had craved earlier. Your eyes worked over his body, from his eyes, down his chest, down the body of his cobra tattoo, which ended just above his now hard cock. He let out a little chuckle watching your eyes study him, particularly around his tattoo, then offered only, "Hurt like hell." before stepping close again.   
Resting one hand on the wall again, and lay his free hand on the back of his neck. He had forgotten the exhaustion that comes with sex and love, but his body ached with lust. He needed relief in some form. Slowly, he slid his hand down his now sweaty body, from his neck to his chest, to his abs, tracing the cobra, and finally down to the base of his dick. He worked gently, teasing his member and rocking his hips ever so slightly as he did.   
He closed his eyes as he continued to work his body, relishing the forgotten sensations that made his spine tingle. Tilting his head back, he began to pump faster, getting into a new and pleasurable rhythm.  
You remained on your knees in front of him, admiring the sight of his face wracked with pleasure, his muscles hard at work as he now towered over you. Although he seemed to be in a world of his own, he was far from forgetting about you. While he was doing this for selfish reasons, he wasn't a pig, and knew he needed some time to prepare before involving someone else, even if he hated the vulnerability of being seen touching himself.  
His eyes fluttered open, and he peered down at you, panting as he rocked his hips. Using his free hand, he reached down and ran his fingers down your cheek, then slowly guided your chin up to his cock. He allowed you to make your next move, but tangled his fingers in your hair, letting you know that he wasn't going to tolerate any nonsense, even now.   
You wasted no time, pressing your lips against the head of his cock and allowing it to part your lips as you took it partway into your mouth. Your tongue glided along the sides and bottom of his length, massaging it gently as he carefully thrust into your mouth.   
A growling moan tore through him, humming in your ears. You took that as a sign he was enjoying himself and began to massage him more vigorously with your tongue. He closed his fist tighter in your hair, yanking gently in wordless pleasure. You placed your hands on his bare thighs and leaned in deeper, taking more of his cock in your mouth. Your whole body flowed with his thrusts, and you began squeezing and massaging his thighs; hoping to heighten the pleasure, but also enjoy as much of his beautiful, built body as you possibly could. You kept up with the pace he thrust at, gradually working up as his arousal worked to a peak.   
Snake could feel he was getting close. You could feel his legs shaking slightly with every thrust as he got closer and closer.   
“I’m gonna-”  
His body jerked and he let out another low moan as his grip in your hair tightened, and then slowly released as he filled your mouth with hot fluid. You let some run down your throat, but once he was done, let the rest spill from your mouth to the ground.  
Snake could barely think about anything besides the ecstasy that he had just experienced, but in the back of his mind he was pretty happy to have met you. He was breathing hard, but pulled up his pants and squatted down in front of you, handing you a small piece of cloth from one of his pockets to clean up with. Quickly, he pulled you to your feet, supporting you in his strong arms. He offered a small smirk before letting you go.  
You tried not to meet his gaze, embarrassed, but in no way did you regret spending this time with him. It seemed impossible enough you met Snake Plissken; never did you imagine he would seduce you before springing you from a maximum security prison. You smiled sheepishly at him.  
“Hey… Still want to hang onto this for me? I remember you had an eye on it earlier.” He said, breaking the silence.  
Your eyes darted to his hand, only to find it empty. Your eyes darted back to his face, confused. You furrowed your brows for a moment in confusion, but he spoke again before you could say anything.  
“C’mon, you’re not getting this chance again.”  
You reached out, not sure what to expect, but when you got close enough, he simply grabbed your hand and began to walk for the door. A blush rose in your cheeks, surprised, but touched at the gesture.

When you landed on the other side of the wall, Hauk was waiting in the middle of the base, watching the glider as it landed. As the glider hatch opened, anger and confusion crossed his face.  
“Plissken,” Hauk barked, “I don’t recall saying you could bring anyone out with you.”  
“Must’ve slipped my mind…” Snake returned coyly.  
“This isn’t the time for games, Plissken. What are you doing bringing out another prisoner?”  
“Let’s just say they did a favor for me… One that made my mission much easier… Couldn't have done it without them.”  
Hauk rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance.  
“Fine. We’ll pardon them too, but don’t you expect any more favors from me.”  
“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Snake said, waving as he walked away with you.  
Liberty Island soldiers led you to a car and drove you and Snake off the base and out into the city. They gave each of you bus tickets and an envelope with plane tickets to your former residences.  
“Guess this is goodbye then...” Snake spoke softly.  
“Yeah… It was pretty incredible to have met a legend like you though.”  
“You’re not too bad yourself, you know.”  
You could feel that this was as close to a compliment as you were going to get, and gave a small smile.  
Your bus pulled up to the curb and you looked to Snake. He couldn’t deny his solitary ways, and looking ashamed, had already begun to back away to go his own direction.  
“Goodbye, Snake. I won’t forget you.” You called out to him before starting to board the bus.  
“Look me up sometime…” He spoke few words, but it was clear that you had made an impact on him.  
You smiled at him and took your seat on the bus. He was already walking away by the time you sat down, but he watched the bus until it disappeared into the bustle of the city.  
You now had your own story about Snake Plissken, the living legend everyone had read about in the papers. While some stories about him were ridiculous, and some were more accurate, none would ever capture the truth about Snake Plissken that you held in your heart.


End file.
